I Am Electro
by Atlanticfire
Summary: Why was no one ever on Max's side? How did he feel about it? Just a little one shot I wrote after I saw The Amazing Spider-Man 2.


**I Am Electro**

**My take take on how Max felt as he became the Electro we all know and love.**

XLine BreakX

HE NEEDED POWER!

His body tingled, the glow of energy on his skin worried him, but the hunger gnawing at his chest terrified him.

That urge to consume-he didn't know what-to feast on something instilled terror in every fiber of his being. He felt the pulsations, like hundreds of hearts combining into a concert of sound and he couldn't help but follow it.

Weakly-desperately-he hobbled along the streets, following the pulsating glow that seemingly hypnotized him so.

When he finally reached the source he couldn't control himself, he grabbed it.

Suddenly the hunger faded, replaced by a giddy sensation of power-so much power.

"Sir, get your hands away from cables right now! Sir, get your hands away from cables! Can I see your hands please?"

He raised his head, illuminating blue meet terrified black.

The officer raised his pistol with a look of fear on his face, "You stay right where you are!"

He ignored him, the hysterical fear of having a gun pointed at him, he back away looking for an escape route when he saw the headlights truck headed for him.

Fear flooded his system, along with something else he couldn't identify as he raised his hands. His eyes widened as electricity, varying bolts of white and blue, arced from his finger, flipping the truck as easily as one would paper.

Cars surrounded him, men with guns raised at him

"GET ON THE GROUND NOW!"

"Stop!" They were ignoring him.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!"

"It's not my fault!" They were ignoring him!

"SIR

"P-please!"

That's when he saw it.

Him.

He was everywhere.

"They see me..." He couldn't believe it, "They see me... They see me... They see me..."

People could see him.

He could be seen!

He saw something rolling, followed by several others, and his eyes widened.

"No, No stop! Don't do that!"

"It's over freak!"

Please! Wait, it's not my fault! Its not my fault!" Gas rise up around him and that feeling rose up in him again, pulsing through his arms.

"I said STOP!" Bright light flashed around him, the sound of destruction, metal hitting metal, echoed around him.

He'd finally stood up for himself.

XLine BreakX

"SPIDEY SPIDEY!" Everyone around him clapped, sneering at him. The feeling of hurt-of betrayal-wallowed in his chest.

_He lied to me..._

"YOU STUPID FREAK!"

_He shot at me..._

"BOO!"

_He hates on me..._

"WOOHOO!"

_He lied to me!_

_He shot at me!_

_He hates on me!_

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAK!"

_He's using me!_

"Shut up!"

_Fragility!_

_Electricity!_

"Your so selfish."

_Afraid of me!_

_He's dead to me!_

"Stay with me Max!"

_He LIED to me!_

"You set me up..."

_He SHOT at me!_

"No, I didn't set you up!"

_He HATES on me!_

"You lied to me!"

_He's USING me!_

"No I'm trying to help you-let me help you!"

_He's DEAD to me!_

_SPIDERMAN YOU ARE MY ENEMY!_

"RAAGGHH!" Electricity exploded from his fingers, tiny flickers of lightning exploding into booms of thunder.

XLine BreakX

"You are correct. I'm here to study you. To understand what you are, why you are, and I will get results!"

Pain lanced through his body.

"I always do."

He glared at him as the pain faded, "You do realized you locked me in a prison that runs...on electricity." He closed his eyes as he reached out with his senses. "I can feel in the walls... I can feel it in my veins. No matter what you do, doc, you can't contain it. Its a force of nature. _Like me._" That's what he was; a force of nature. A living thunderstorm.

Kafka pressed something and pain hit him once again, but this time he felt lighter-_stronger_.

"You want to know how powerful I am?" Kafka nodded gleefully, "Well so do I!"

Sparks flew around him as he was shocked again. He felt stronger, something greater growing inside him as his hatred burned like a small sun.

"I'm dying to know, doc. But you better make damn sure you kill me this time... Cause if you don't, I'm gonna kill the light so everyone in this city will know how it feels to live in my world..."

"A world without _power_..."

They would be powerless!

"A world without _mercy_..."

He would be merciless!

"A world without _Spider-Man_..."

He woule have his revenge!

"Then everyone will be able to see me for who I truly am..."

Kafka rose an eyebrow, "And who are you?"

"Don't you know?" Red flared beneath his skin, violent and angry, trying to break out.

"**_I'm Electro!_**"

That was all he had left. All because no one could see him.

Soon, he'd be the only thing _anyone_ could see...

XLine BreakX

**Alright! That's my take on Electro! It always bugged me how everyone vilified someone so easily, its fucked up.**

**Anyways, review if you like! Flames are welcome.**


End file.
